Time Heals All Wounds
by ziggyricer9615
Summary: My 1st AAML Fic. 10 yrs after their separation, Ash & Misty still haven't mentioned their feelings for one another. When they travel back in time, will they be able to change their past mistakes or will their plans fail all together?
1. Chapter 1 A Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor will I ever own any part of the franchise. All are copyrighted by their respective owners (Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Creatures Inc., etc.)

Note #1: I don't really know how I came up with this idea so at first it may not make any sense. I was watching Pokémon with my cousins & saw one of the newer episodes. I left the entire Advanced Generation out because I didn't watch those episodes. I do know that Misty did come back a few times but for this I'm going to pretend that she didn't.

Note #2: After reading other fics on this site, I decided to write my own (my very first actually). I don't know if it's any good, but please rate and comment back what you think and I'll fix any necessary changes that you would like. I also decide whether or not to continue this based on reviews.

Note #3: For clarification in the middle, I wrote D for Dawn, B for Brock, or A for Ash in () to show who said what. Just for clarification purposes. It may change as story carries on.

Note #4: Inspiration came from the following:

Pokémon Episode: Gotta Catch ya Later

.com

.com

Many other fics

And most of all, (insert your name here) for their support

Now on with the show!

Chapter 1 – A Blast from the Past

It had been years since he last saw her. He had missed her fiery temper and strong determination. He remembered the day they parted, the worst day in his life, he remembered how she had a call to return to the Gym, how she didn't want to leave, how he was stupid enough to let her go. He still couldn't remember the reason why. These past few days were even more difficult as the anniversary of their parting was drawing near.

Ash and Friends have been on the road for a long time now. They had competed in the Sinnoh league and the Sinnoh Grand Festival and were returning home. Before heading to Pallet Town, they stopped in the Pokémon center in Viridian City. They had just finished giving Nurse Joy their Pokémon when they realized Ash was sitting alone at a table. They joined him to see what was wrong with their friend.

"Man, I hate this day" Ash said in a sad monotone voice.

"What? How could hate the first day of spring Ash? Love is in the air for everyone. What's so wrong with it?" Dawn asked curiously

Brock intervened, "He hates this day because it's the anniversary of his parting with his friend Misty."

"Huh? Who's Misty?" (D)

"Oh come on Dawn. Don't tell me you've never heard Ash mention her name before."

"Misty... Misty... Misty... Oh yeah I remember Ash mentioning her before. She's the Gym Leader of Cerulean right? Thought I remembered her. Actually I remember Ash mentioning her quite a few times these past few days."

"Well, to Ash, Misty was more than a friend. She was his best friend. Throughout their journey, he relied on her and she relied on him. Not just for their friendship but for support as well." Brock said

"That's pretty cool. But I don't think it's healthy for him to feel this down. I'm not trying to be rude or anything 'cause I know he more than likely misses her but there's no use sulking over the matter." (D)

"Well, between you and me, I noticed something between them that they didn't. Not just me, but their other friends such as Tracy, Daisy, even Team Rocket noticed." (B)

Dawn looked in surprise as Brock filled her in on some past information. She couldn't help but give out a chuckle when he mentioned Team Rocket. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her so she pushed for more information. "Ash what happened that day?" Dawn asked. She was unsure of whether he would answer her or not, but knowing Ash, his actions were unpredictable.

"Huh... What? You want to know what happened." Ash said with sadness in his voice but still trying to keep a straight face.

"Umm... Yeah that was what I was hoping for." Dawn replied

"I really rather not talk about it. There are too many sad memories and besides it's a long story. A REALLY LONG STORY" Ash looked down at the table at which he was sitting, but Dawn was persistent.

"Well we have time. I don't have any contests for a while and you've already finished your competitions." (D)

"We do have a good six hours before we're expected at Pallet. We have plenty of time. Go ahead and start Ash." (B)

"Ok. But you might want to get comfortable. We'll be here a while." (A)

Dawn took her seat at the table first but before Brock sat down, he bought them all three cups of hot tea. (What good is a story without a hot beverage? Go get one now!)

"Well, it was around this time ten years ago. The Silver Conference had just ended and Misty, Brock, and I were heading back to Pallet but we stopped at this Pokémon Center to rest up for the long trip back when Nurse Joy told Misty that she had received a phone call from her sisters. She called them back to see what was up and they told her that she needed to return to Cerulean for Gym duty in order for them to leave on their trip" (A)

"Wait hold on. What kind of trip is sooo important that they had to get Misty to take over for them at the Gym?" Dawn asked

"One of her sisters had won a beauty contest and got three tickets to a trip around the world." Brock said "They couldn't leave the Gym unattended and asked Misty to fill in for them for the time being."

"Right where was I... Oh yeah... So she had just ended the call without even asking Misty for her opinion on the subject. Then Nurse Joy came in with a bike right beside her. She asked if it belonged to Misty and said that the previous Nurse Joy had managed to fix it." (A)

"Wait, fix it? What happened to it?" Dawn asked intently

"You see when Ash started his journey he was attacked by an angry flock of Spearow. Pikachu was really hurt and needed medical attention. He ended up jumping into a nearby stream to get away from the flock. A little ways down and he was fished out of the water by Misty. He "borrowed" her bike but said he would give it back. Unfortunately the bike was fried by Pikachu when he saw how much Ash was willing to go to protect him." (B)

"Oh.... okay Ash continue." (D)

"Okay well Misty got her bike back and I was stupid enough to make the biggest mistake of my life." (A)

"And what was that?" (D)

"Well I thought at the time that her bike was the only reason for travelling with me so my exact words to her were "Wow Nurse Joy did a really good job. That's great you finally got your bike back, now you'll get home fast". Misty didn't seem too pleased and then I asked her why she was so grouchy. I thought she would be thrilled but apparently not. Actually she ended up running out of the Pokémon Center crying and I still believed she should be happy." (A)

"I was able to pick up on what she was getting at. She wanted to keep travelling with us, especially Ash. Throughout their journey they had formed a strong 'and special' bond." (B)

"Ash what happened next" (D)

"I'll skip the part where we all battled these goons and team rocket and go right to the walk towards the crossroads between the cities. When we were walking, we reflected back on our times together, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but no matter what happened we knew that we would always stay friends. During this time, Misty seemed to cheer up a little, but something didn't seem right." (A)

They had spent a good 30 minutes talking about this story so far and Dawn still seemed to be interested in the subject.

"Now we are to the part of the going of separate ways. When we got to the Crossroads between Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean, we were about to see Misty off, when Brocko here blurted out that he also had to leave." (A)

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't really want to go but I needed to spend a little time with my family." (B)

"Anyway, to tell you the truth, there's not much to this part. We were all saying goodbye and I had wanted to tell Misty something. I had wanted to tell her that she was my best friend and that I wish her luck at the Gym and stuff like that" Ash was blushing afterwards knowing that this was probably a mistake to let the two of them know the last part of his statement.

"What kind of stuff Ash?" Brock interrogated (as if he didn't already know).

Ash was surprised by Brocks remark. He had been unprepared for this and had stammered to find a way to dodge the question. "Uh… Well you know just stuff that you normally say when a friend leaves, like good luck wherever you're going and with whatever you're going to do" This was partly true but it wasn't the whole truth. Ash was blushing uncontrollably though. He had tried to cover it up but it was of no use.

"Uh-huh. Right" Brock replied with a smirk on his face. In his mind he thought 'You and I both know you're lying and you can quit the act now' but did not tell this to Ash. Ash, of course, failed to pick up on this, but everyone knows that Ash is a little slow at realizing things.

"Ash, I feel that you're not being completely honest with us by dodging the question. In case you have forgotten, we asked 'what was the other stuff that you wanted to say to Misty'"

"I think I know what he was trying to tell her." Brock said with a slight smirk as Ash looked up at him blushing with a death glare.

Ash's mind was thinking at the time 'Oh god. Don't tell her Brock. Wait! How do you know? How long have you known? Who told you?'

Unfortunately for him Brock decided to be a blabbermouth today. "He was trying to tell Misty that he really 'cared' about her, if you know what I mean." Brock said with a smile. But he put more sarcasm in the 'care' part. Ash realized this, for once and turned three shades of red.

"You mean he was trying to tell her he loved her? Awwww that's so cute and romantic!" (D)

Ash's embarrassment got the better of him. "YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Ash yelled as his two friends sweat dropped at the sight of Ash's ferocity.

"But Ash isn't that true?" (D & B)

Ash wasn't thinking straight and got himself back into the corner. "Well yeah but I mean like… but I uh…" Ash stammered for a good thirty seconds, eventually forgetting what he was trying to say. He then came out clean and asked "What was I saying again?"

"Well you got mad at us, and then said you loved Misty, and then stammered a little, and then you were saying something about giving me $50." Brock had this all planed out. He had read in a book somewhere how he could easily manipulate people to saying what he wants them to. Hopefully, it would give them the answer they wanted.

"Liar! I never said I would give you $50!" Ash said as he made sure that his wallet was still in his back pocket.

Dawn was shocked that Brock's plan had actually worked. Brock looked at her with a smile on his face. "Ash, do you know what you just did? You just admitted that you love Misty!" Brock exclaimed.

"I heard it loud and clear too so there's no taking it back, unless you're lying to us" Dawn replied with a victory look on her face.

Ash had now realized what he had done. He had gotten himself into a pickle that he couldn't get out of. He could say he loved Misty, if he could get the words out, but that's not an option seeing as he could never find the right words to describe his feelings. But if he lied to them, it would give them the impression that he doesn't like Misty. Both were out of the question as Ash realized he was fighting a losing battle (though he lost the battle a long time ago).

"Come on Ash answer the question" (B)

"It's a really simple question. Do you love Misty? Yes or No?" (D)

Ash was blushing uncontrollably as his friends put more pressure on him to give them a clear answer. Eventually Ash made his decision. "Alright! I love Misty, I should've chased after her, and I feel awful for leaving things unsaid. Happy now? You now know why I hate this day. I constantly ask myself whether or not I made the right decision. The answers don't come to me quickly okay so just get off my case!" Ash relaxed a little afterwards though Dawn and Brock were still shocked and a little scared.

Dawn was hesitant at first to ask but bucked up enough courage to see if he was alright. "Ok. BTW Ash, you feel better?"

Ash pondered the question for a second then said with a slight smile "Yeah, I actually do"

All of a sudden, he noticed a large shadow nearby. Neither Brock nor Dawn had noticed it either. Ash looked around to find an older gentleman, probably in his late 60's, standing by the table.

"Excuse me young man. I couldn't help but overhear your story, but from what it sounds like, you must really like this girl." The old gentleman said.

"Uh… how much did you hear? (A)

"I heard the whole story from my table behind you" After hearing this, he looked at Brock and Dawn with death glares thinking 'This is all your fault guys. Now everybody in the whole world knows!' (Even though everybody, except Ash and Misty, knew a long time ago XD)

"I'm sorry sir but this was supposed to be a private conversation" (A)

"I know. Please forgive me for the intrusion, but if it's anything its worth, I'd like you to have this." The old gentleman reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pocket watch.

Ash took the watch in his hand and gazed upon it in surprise. "Uh... Thank you but what is it?"

"My boy, don't tell me you have never seen a pocket watch before. This is what was used before the fancy Pokégear, Pokénav, and Pokétch were invented."

In his mind Ash thought 'Man this guy is really old school. The last time I saw one of these was when I was in a pawn shop'. Ash didn't want to take the watch directly so he asked the old man "Thanks but are you sure, I mean it's yours after all"

"Yes I'm sure. But I would like to tell you that that watch has a mysterious power to it."

"Mysterious power?" As soon as Ash heard this, his curiosity peaked.

The old man then started to explain. "Yes. I got this watch when I was about your age. A man came and gave it to me just like I am giving it to you. He also said that this watch is supposed to have the power of Celebi."

"Celebi?" (D)

"Yes the Pokémon that can travel through time." The old man said

"But why are you giving it to me?" (A)

"There is an old saying that "Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be an eternity, and an eternity can be the tick of a clock." (Mary Parrish)" From hearing this, Ash thought the old man was crazy for remembering a quote like this for a time like this.

"But what does that mean?" (A)

As soon as the old man heard this, he fell over anime-style. "Young man certainly you are able to answer a riddle right?"

'Damn. This is why I wish Misty was here. She'd figure it out no sweat!' Ash thought. He was actually correct with his thoughts as Misty was always the one to figure out all the puzzles and riddles first out of all of them. Ash shook his head as the old man took in a large sigh.

"Okay. Let me put it into terms that you can understand. It means that if your love for Ms. Waterflower is true, this watch will return you to that moment ten years ago. But let me warn you. You must complete your task by sunset on that day or you'll never be able to time travel again and all hope will be lost. I wish you luck Mr. Ketchum"

Ash seemed excited about this, forgetting that the man knew he loved Misty. He would be able to change the mistake that he made ten years ago of not going after Misty. Ash had turned to show his appreciation. "Thank you sir...huh?" The old gentleman had disappeared but left his watch in the hands of Ash. Immediately Ash ran to Nurse Joy to see where he could have gone off to.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy but where did that older gentleman that was standing right there go to?" (A)

"I'm sorry but there was nobody standing there. In fact you guys were the only ones who've been in the lobby today." Nurse Joy seemed concerned for Ash as she thought he was getting delirious.

Ash returned to his seat to tell the others what Nurse Joy had just told him. The expressions on their face were somewhat of a confused, worry, 'wtf just happened' moment.

"Wait how did he know Misty's last name? We never mentioned it." (B)

"Yeah and come to think about it, I didn't give him my last name either" (A)

"It seemed that he knew who you and Misty were. Had you met him before?" (D)

"Well remember. Misty is a gym leader and so she should have a pretty good reputation. As for me, he must have heard my name from all the great accomplishments I made in the Sinnoh League. I knew I would gain my recognition as a great trainer one day!" Ash's ego was starting to get the better of him.

"Ash that's not what I meant. What I meant was did you guys meet him before face to face. And what are you talking about great accomplishments. You placed top eight in the Sinnoh League & got your ass handed to you by your rival Paul" (D)

"Way to burst my bubble Dawn. But to answer your question no I hadn't met him before, at least not that I can remember. And how weird was the history of the watch. He said some random guy gave it to him when he was my age. It seemed to me like déjà vu" (A)

"Something doesn't seem right, but we'll worry about that later. Did he say how to make the watch work?" (B)

"I don't recall, but it can't be too hard to figure out." (A)

"Ash, just try not to break it, we should probably return it once we're done." (D)

They spent around an hour trying to figure out a way to make it work. First Brock tried to change the time & date on the watch but after he would do that, the time would revert back to the present time. Dawn didn't have much luck either. In fact she didn't really know what to do when she got the watch. She tried Brocks approach again but to no avail. Ash had tried to pry open the watch to see if there was a problem with the gears or battery. He failed as well and reverted to playing with the button.

Just then he got an idea.

"Okay guys I think I have an idea" (A)

"Ash we've been trying to get it to work for the past hour, if it didn't work before, it wouldn't work this time" (D)

"No but you remember what he said? To lovers, a moment can be eternity; eternity can be the tick of a clock?" (A)

"Yeah what about it" (D)

"I think I just need to think about that moment" (A)

"Uh… No offense Ash most of the time, your plans and strategies don't always work out like you want them to." (B)

"There's no use in not trying it. Come on have a little confidence in me" (A)

"Oh we do have confidence in you. In fact we have as little confidence in you as possible. Anyway, go on with your little plan, though I still don't see how this will change things" (D)

Ash set the watch down on the table then closed his eyes to think of the moment that they were walking into Viridian City, the day he would have to say goodbye to his best friend. A couple minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Well Ash, I told you nothing would happen" (D)

"Maybe it just takes a little more time, I don't know" (A)

"Oh well it was worth a try" Brock said

They all leaned back in their chairs to think about how to make the watch work. All of a sudden the ticks from the watch started getting faster

"Guys do you hear that" Ash whispered. The ticking starting to get a little louder and faster

"Hear what?" Brock looked around trying to find what Ash was talking about "I don't hear anything"

"I mean the watch. The ticking sound" (A)

"Did you really just ask that? In case you've forgotten Ash, it's a watch it's supposed to... Wait is it getting faster?" (D)

Suddenly the watch started shaking uncontrollably by the ticking getting faster and faster. Just as they had thought the watch would break from the stress, the watch opened and the ticking stopped. The trio got closer to inspect the watch. For a few seconds everything seemed normal but then the hands started slowly turning backwards but then rapidly got faster as a bright blue aura surrounded them. Just then all the events that had happened in the past ten years at that Pokémon center flashed before their eyes (like those movie scenes where something happens then time reverses itself to a few moments before the event started).

Then after about 30 seconds of reverse scene, the watch closed shut to its normal state, the aura disappeared and the trio had formed expressions of another 'wtf just happened' moment.

"Hey guys what just happened?" (D)

"I think we just time traveled. Yet even worse, we left all our Pokémon in the future." (B)

"No need to panic just let me go see where we are and what time we are in." Ash got up but then sat back down as he noticed three figures standing by a phone booth. He had then realized what was going on. They had traveled ten years into the past to the day that Ash, Misty, and Brock would go their separate ways.

Brock was surprised as Ash had sat back down as soon got up. He then looked around as Ash was eying him over to the phone booth. Brock looked over using peripheral vision to see what Ash was trying to point out. During this time he saw three figures. A short guy with spiked black hair with a cap on, a tall guy with a tan and closed eyes, and a girl with fiery red hair in a side ponytail sitting at the phone booth. (Sorry if these aren't accurate descriptions)

Dawn looked over and couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't contain her excitement "OMG!!! Guys it's…" but before Dawn could finish Ash put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Dawn shut up!" Ash whispered "We're not trying to draw attention to ourselves" Afterwards Ash let go and Dawn was able to speak again.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to blurt out. Wow is that really you guys from ten years ago? You guys look so different!" (D)

"Well we grew taller and had a change of clothes before heading to Sinnoh." (A)

"Awesome. Hey, is that Misty? The one on the phone?" (D)

"Yeah. She must be talking to her sisters about now, eventually she will get her bike back and then run out the door crying...because of me." Ash finished off his statement with an expression of sadness and guilt. His prediction was dead on though. No later than one minute after he finished his statement had Dawn seen Misty run out the door with young Ash staring blankly at her with young Brock by his side.

"Should we follow her?" Dawn asked.

"No not yet we need to plan this accordingly. I've seen this happen before somewhere. I think it was in a movie or something like that." (A)

"Uh…Ash? That was a movie" (B)

"Well it was actually two movies. But they both had similar themes. One was that time was unchangeable at all and the other said that time can be changed by one person but can impact the person, the world, or both. The problem is that I don't believe the first one, I want to do believe the second one, but I don't know whether or not the consequences will be good or bad" Ash said

"We are so screwed right now!" Brock exclaimed

"Not entirely true. Here is my plan so far: We need to stay here until our younger selves head out to battle alongside Misty against those goons and Team Rocket. Then after they leave, we will head to the battlefield but remain out of sight until they have moved on, then we will head to the crossroads between Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean. Then, once we're there...... I'm not so sure what to do after that part." (A)

"Ash, haven't you thought this through?" (D)

"Hey all I wanted to do was get this day over with. I didn't plan on time traveling ten years into the past." (A)

"Okay! Okay...But if you don't have a plan, what are you going to do?" (D)

"This is when I need an echo. I DON'T KNOW. I don't know what the consequences are so depending on what I do, I can alter the time stream to be better or worse. But knowing my luck it would probably be worse. We're just going to have to let the younger version of me tell her how he feels." As Ash said this, he was thinking 'I know what happens; they know what happens, so why can't I fix it for the better'

Brock then let out a huge sigh and then said, "So let me get this straight, we have no money, no Pokémon, no supplies, and to top it all off, we're stuck here until your younger self and Misty admit their feelings to each other. Or in other words WE'RE SCREWED!"

"Yeah, pretty much" Ash said this very quickly in a fate-accepting way as he knew that they were probably screwed anyway. He remembered that there were laws to time traveling that had to be followed as well as the time limit that was put on him. He had to finish his quest before sunset on that day or else all of his future chances with Misty would be lost.

"We'll never get home now." (B & D)

~End Chapter 1~

Ch. 1 Recap: So Chapter 1 ends with Brock and Dawn loosing all faith in Ash. Will they ever be able to return to their original time? What will happen to Ash & Misty? Will they be able to reveal their feelings to each other before sunset? Find out more in Chapter 2 (to be posted soon).

Ok. So this is what I have so far. It may seem cheesy at times but this is my first fic and I didn't really know what I was doing. But if you are reading this, please rate and comment. Also don't hesitate to say what I could change or what I could add in this or future chapters. I'll answer any questions you guys have in the next chapter overview.

Thanks

Ziggyricer9615


	2. Chapter 2 Return to the Past Now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor will I ever own any part of the franchise. All are copyrighted by their respective owners (Pokémon USA, Gamefreak, Creatures Inc., etc.)

Note #1: I don't really know how I came up with this idea so at first it may not make any sense. I think it came when I was watching Pokémon with my cousins & saw one of the newer episodes. I left the entire Advanced Generation out because I didn't watch those episodes. I do know that Misty did come back a few times but for this I'm going to pretend that she didn't.

Note #2: After reading other fics on this site, I decided to write my own (my very first actually). I don't know if it's any good, but please rate and comment back what you think and I'll fix any necessary changes that you would like. I also decide whether or not to continue this based on reviews.

Note #3: For clarification in the middle, I wrote M for Misty, DA for Daisy, V for Violet, or L for Lily in () to show who said what. Just for clarification purposes. It may change as story carries on.

Note #4: Inspiration came from the following:

Pokémon Episode: Gotta Catch ya Later

.com

.com

Many other fics

And most of all, (insert your name here) for their support

Now on with the show!

Ch. 1 Recap: So Chapter 1 ended with Brock and Dawn loosing all faith in Ash. Will they ever be able to return to their original time? What will happen to Ash & Misty? Will they be able to reveal their feelings to each other before sunset?

Chapter 2 – Return to the Past Now!

When we last left our heroes, they had traveled ten years into the past. But as they were doing this, another life feels the same anxiety about the same day.

"I can't believe you are dragging me here. Why couldn't I have stayed at home?" The redhead questioned as three figures dragged her towards the place where she hated being the most: THE MALL! But this was no ordinary mall, it was the new one that had everything in it and was considered to be "The Mall of Kanto". (Designed to be pretty much like the Mall of America) Located in scenic Viridian City.

"Like…come on Misty. There are multiple sales going on right now and besides, we know that you like it here, somewhere deep down." The blue haired Violet said as she pulled Misty towards the entrance. Misty did like to shop and she did like the mall, but she didn't like going with her sisters. They would constantly pull her into stores where they would buy very expensive things, leave Misty to pay for it, and then wear it only once before it went 'out of style'.

"I hate it when you guys do this. Every time we come here, you spend all your money and then use all of mine." Misty was trying to resist, but her sisters were persistent as they continued to drag and push her along.

"Not this time, little sister. We are like not buying anything for ourselves." Lily said as Misty looked dumbfounded. Did she really just hear her sisters say that? Of course she didn't believe that for a second.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Misty never really had faith in her sisters. Not only had they neglected their duties as gym leaders, but when it came to shopping, there was really no telling how much they would spend. She hoped it would not end like last time where they spent $8,000 and leave Misty to pay for it all.

Eventually they got Misty through the door where she stopped struggling. As soon as they got her to stop struggling, Daisy said, "Okay little sis, you get to like…choose where we go first."

Of course Misty pondered at the question but eventually came up with something that she thought would give her a good laugh. "Okay I choose to go HOME! So let's go!"

Of course, Lily and Violet blocked her from the doors. They weren't going to let all the work they did to get her to the mall go to waste. "Like where do you think you're going? You're certainly not going home. We have been planning this for a while now and refuse to let you leave."

"Can't you see that I don't want to be here? I'm not a big shopper like any of you." Misty looked kind of sad as she finished this statement so Daisy, who seemed the most concerned for Misty's well being, thought of a way to make her happy again.

"Okay, how about this. We'll take you to a few stores where you pick whatever you like and we'll pay for it no questions asked, and then well head home. Sound like a plan?" Misty was shocked at Daisy's plan. She would pick whatever she wanted and then they would pay for it? She thought it was too good to be true.

"No. I want to go home now." After hearing this, Daisy sweat dropped as she thought that Misty would have surely said yes to her idea.

"Misty can I talk to you in private please" Daisy asked. She thought that if she got her away from her sisters, she could find out what was bothering her.

"Uh…Okay" Misty followed Daisy as she walked a little ways away from their sisters though they were still in sight.

"Okay, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." (DA)

"Well it's just today. It hasn't been a very good day for me. Can't we just go home?" (M)

"I thought the fourth sensational sister would've loved to come here anytime. Why not today?" (DA)

"I do like it here and I like your plan too, but it's the timing. It just seems off. I don't know. This day has just been terrible ever since…" Misty trailed off the end of her statement. She also looked at the ground in order to inconspicuously prevent Daisy from noticing a single tear that slid down her cheek.

"Uh…Misty you kind of trailed off there. What were you about to say?" (DA)

"Huh… What?" (M)

"Your statement, you trailed off at the ending and I wanted to know what you were just about to say. You said something about this day being terrible ever since… and then you stopped" (DA)

"It's doesn't matter anymore. That was the past. I need to forget about it." (M)

"What are you talking about Misty?" (DA)

"If you really must know, then follow me. I want to find another place to talk this over." (M)

Daisy signaled Violet and Lily to go do whatever they wanted in the meantime. They understood and walked in the opposite direction. Daisy was now with Misty trying to make their way towards the center of the mall. There they would find a beautiful large fountain with mini palm trees and lots of tropical flora surrounding it.

"They really know how to give this place a tropical feel" Daisy said as she looked around to take in the scenery.

"I know. That's why I wanted to come here." Misty found a nearby table and signaled Daisy to sit.

"Okay so now will you tell me what's got you down?" (DA)

"Only, if you swear not to tell Violet or Lily!" (M)

"I swear I will not tell a single soul. Sister's honor" (DA)

"Okay, well, this day was never good to me" (M)

"I thought that everyone loved the coming of spring. It brightens up the world after the cold winter. How can this day not be good?" (DA)

"Well if you must know, I had to leave someone that was very special to me." (M)

"What do you mean?" (DA)

"This very day, marks the tenth anniversary of the separation of me and my best friends Ash and Brock, also known as the worst day in my life." Misty was trying her hardest to hold back her tears but it was too much for her to bear. Only after did Daisy realize how much her sister was upset.

"Misty I can tell that you like have a bunch of emotions built up inside so what I want you to do is vent them out slowly and carefully. I don't think it is very healthy for you to keep your emotions bottled up like this all the time." Daisy was right in saying this. Misty in this state was pretty much a walking time bomb of emotions (and you all know what Misty is like when she gets a temper)

"I can't make any promises. Anyway, ten years ago, I was with my friends Ash and Brock heading towards Pallet Town for a celebration. The Silver Conference had just ended and we decided to rest up in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Then Nurse Joy told me that you guys called so I called you back and told me to report back to Cerulean for gym duty." (M)

"Well we didn't expect it to be permanent. We just needed someone we could trust to fill in for us until we got back. As soon as we would get back, we would have thought that you would go back to travelling" (DA)

"Well I was getting to that. My original plan was to take over until you guys got back and then I would resume traveling with Ash. But after you guys hung up on the phone, Nurse Joy gave me back my bike, the one that was destroyed by Ash. For a long time I had used it as an excuse to travel with Ash" (M)

"What did he say and what do you mean an excuse?" (DA)

"Well, his exact words were "Wow that's great you finally got your bike back". Then I said 'Great' but in an irritated sarcastic voice. Ash caught on to this and asked "Why am I so grouchy", and then I ran out the door. It never occurred to him that I wasn't following him for my bike. I wanted to remain with my friends. That was the real reason." (M)

"Now when you guys actually separated, what did he say?" (DA)

"Well, he said that he would be fine alone, but from his gestures and facial expressions, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It looked like he wanted to say something but I'm not sure." (M)

"And what did you say to him" (DA)

"Just what people usually say when they leave, I told him good luck with his battles, take care, but left some things unsaid" (M)

"Like what kind of things" Daisy was staring at Misty with an interrogating look. Daisy looked determined to get a single straight up answer out of Misty.

"Like he was my best friend, and that I really cared for him". After Misty finished her statement, she was able to look up at Daisy and give a small smile.

"Uh huh…Sure…Misty, for some reason, I don't think your being entirely truthful with me" (DA)

"What are you talking about? I'm speaking straight from my heart here." (M)

"Well I mean like I know you were great friends with him but there were times when I thought that you guys might have had a little thing going on. And it wasn't just me who thought that." (DA)

"What?!?! You must be CRAZY!" Misty was blushing profusely at Daisy's remark but still tried to deny her true feelings for Ash.

"Aww…Denial. More than likely the fourth stage of love" (DA)

"What do you mean stages of love?" (M)

"There are five stages little sis. Stage 1: Crush – where you start to develop your feelings for someone, Stage 2: Denial – where you deny all those feelings what-so-ever, Stage 3: Young Love – Where you start meaning more to each other and develop stronger feelings, Stage 4: More denial – where you continue to deny all feelings you have developed for this person, and finally Stage 5: True Love – where you accept having a deep affection for a person and share that affection with the one you love. In your case, I have no idea where you stand in this list. You seem to go from one to another in an instant."

Misty gave a death glare to Daisy, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She had a small crush on Ash early on in their travels but covered it up with her denial. Then she started to develop a case of young love for him when they were in the Orange Islands, but continued to cover that up with more denial.

"Now Misty what were you going to say to Ash before you left?" (DA)

Misty couldn't take the pressure anymore. All the emotions that she had kept hidden had leaked out in one blast. "Okay! I love Ash! I wanted to tell him what I was feeling but I didn't know how to say it! I wanted to tell him but I was afraid that he might not feel the same way!" After about a minute, Misty seemed to calm down a little.

"Misty, do you feel any better?" (DA)

"A little, but still, how do I know if he feels the same way?" (M)

"You'll never know if you don't try" Daisy said trying to lift her sister's spirits

"Easier said than done." Both Misty and Daisy looked around to find out who had said that. Misty was about to say the exact same thing but she didn't. Eventually they found the person. It was an older lady who looked to be in her late 60's standing right by their table.

"Um…Excuse Me?" (M)

"Easier said than done. It's an old expression that gives me memories." The older women came closer to them. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation, I couldn't help but overhear."

"How much have you heard" (M)

"I have heard enough my dear child and might I say, you have a lot of feelings for this young man you speak of."

"Well I meant for that story to be private." (M)

"I know and I am truly sorry. I know it's not any of my business, but I would like for you to have this." The old woman took out her purse and pulled out a little heart locket with an aquamarine in the center.

"It's beautiful, but I can't accept this." (M)

"Sure you can. Also, it's not just a locket as it is also a watch if you open it. I've had this since I was about your age. A woman came and gave it to me one day. She also said that this watch is supposed to have a secret power to it.

"Power? What are you talking about?" (DA)

"Well, before that woman left, she said that this locket is supposed to contain the power of Celebi, the Pokémon who can travel through time."

"I still don't understand; why are you giving it to me?" (M)

"I've heard an old saying that "Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be an eternity, and an eternity can be the tick of a clock." (Mary Parrish)" From hearing this, Misty thought of what could be the meaning. She was always good at riddles and thought of her interpretation of the quote.

"I'm guessing that means that if my love for Ash is true, it will take me back in time to fix the past?" (M)

"That's a pretty good interpretation, but yes. If your love for Mr. Ketchum is true, then you will be able to head back in time to fix whatever mistakes you have made on that day. But let me warn you. You have until sunset to complete your task or else you'll never be able to time travel again and all hope will be lost. I wish you luck Ms. Waterflower."

Misty was excited about this, and even forgot that the woman knew she loved Ash. She would be able to change the mistake that she made ten years ago of not telling Ash she loved him. Misty had turned to show her appreciation. "Thank you ma'am...huh?" The old lady had disappeared but left her locket in the hands of Misty. Immediately Misty called security to see where she could have gone off to.

"Excuse me officer, but where did that older woman that was standing right there go to?" (M)

The officer looked at Misty with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I've been on patrol here for the past hour and have only seen you and your friend there. An older woman you say? Do you need me to file a missing person report?"

"Oh… No thank you. That won't be necessary. She wasn't with us; she was more of a passerby person" (M)

"All right then. But if I see her, I'll give you the heads up." The officer turned around to continue his patrol of the area.

"Thank you sir" Misty then headed back to the table to give Daisy the news.

"That's really weird but…Wait! How did she know Ash's last name? We never mentioned it." (DA)

"Yeah and come to think about it, I didn't give her my last name either" (M)

"It seemed that she knew who you and Ash were. Did you guys meet her before on your journeys?" (DA)

"Well remember. I'm a gym leader so she probably has heard about my reputation as a gym leader. As for Ash, she must have heard his name from the competitions he entered" (M)

"That's not what I meant by having met her. I meant face to face." (DA)

"Well as far as I can remember, no I hadn't met her before. But how weird was the story of the locket. She said some random woman gave it to her when she was my age. Déjà vu much?" (M)

"Something doesn't seem right, but we'll worry about that later. Now how did she say to get this, whatever it is, to work?" (DA)

"It's called a locket and no but I got the riddle part right so this part should be relatively easy." (M)

"Okay well I'll let you have at it" (DA)

Misty was thought to herself 'She said that the locket is a watch, and the quote said "to lovers, a moment can be an eternity, an eternity can be the tick of a clock.' After about a minute she came up and said, "I got it."

"Wow that was fast, so how does it work?" (DA)

"I just need to think about that moment" (M)

Daisy turned her head in confusion. "Uh…Will that even work?"

"Do you have any ideas?" Misty interrogated

"Well, no"

"Then let me do the thinking here. After all, it's my memory"

Daisy thought it'd be best to let Misty handle this. She didn't want to get into an argument with her, so she let Misty do her own thing. Misty set the locket down on the table then closed her eyes to think of the moment that they were walking into Viridian City, the day she would have to say goodbye to her best friend. A couple minutes passed and nothing happened.

Daisy looked around and said, "Uh…Misty nothing happened."

"I don't understand. I never have misunderstood a riddle." Misty looked down disappointedly

"There's always a first for everything whether you like it or not" (DA)

Misty leaned back in her chair to think where she could've gone wrong. About ten seconds later, the ticks from the locket started getting faster.

"Daisy do you hear that" Misty whispered. The ticking starting to get a little louder and faster

"If you're talking about the ticking noise, then yeah I hear it. But what about it?" (DA)

"I mean can't you hear it getting faster?" (M)

Daisy leaned in closer to hear it. "Yeah I do"

It got faster and faster until it opened and the ticking stopped. Misty and Daisy got closer see what was happening. For a few seconds everything seemed normal but then the hands started slowly turning backwards but then rapidly got faster as a bright blue aura surrounded them. Just then all the events that had happened in the past ten years at the mall flashed before their eyes (like those movie scenes where something happens then time reverses itself to a few moments before the event started).

Then after about 30 seconds of reverse scene, the locket closed shut to its normal state, the aura disappeared as Misty and Daisy had formed expressions of a 'wtf just happened' moment.

"Hey Misty what just happened"

"I think we just time traveled back into the past. Hey Daisy where's our stuff?"

"It was sitting on the table in the mall." Daisy looked around and found that there was no roof over them. "Uh… Where are we?" Misty looked around and found that they were sitting by a sign that said "Land for Sale"

"There's your answer." She pointed at the sign. "Remember, the mall was built three years ago which would mean it wouldn't be built for another seven years. I think we are in the location where the mall is supposed to go."

"So what year do you think we're in?"

"Well, I actually don't know, but if we look around town, someone should be able to tell us." Just as they were about to head off in search of answers, Daisy noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh…Misty, is that you? I mean your younger self that is." (DA)

"What are you talking about?" (M)

"Look over there!" Daisy put her hand on Misty's head and pointed her into the direction of a redheaded girl walking around town with two guys with her.

"Well, now I know we have traveled ten years into the past." In Misty's mind, she went into a Trans thinking 'did I really look like that back in the day? So much has changed!'

"Hey Misty? Snap out of it!" (DA)

"What?" (M)

"You kind of zoned out." (DA)

"Sorry. Its just so many memories came flying back. I think that this is when we are walking towards the Pokémon Center." (M)

"Shouldn't we follow you guys? I mean that's like the whole reason we came to the past right?" (DA)

"Well it kind of depends. I've seen this sort of thing in the movies that Ash showed me before." (M)

"But movies aren't usually real unless they are based on a true story and even that can be a stretch sometimes. Those producers put whatever they want to make it more interesting for the viewing audience." (DA)

"Well, there are actually two movies that Ash showed me that had two different themes but they kind of are based on the same topic. One where time was unchangeable at all and the other said that time can be changed by one person but can lead to dire consequences to the person or the world." (M)

Of course Misty went into greater detail afterwards. She wanted to make sure that she didn't forget any key points that could be helpful to her quest. After about five minutes of talking, Daisy finally spoke up.

"Misty, you aren't really going to believe that stuff, are you?"

"Well what other choice do I have? You have a better plan?" Misty put Daisy back on the spot.

"Well, no but…" Daisy stopped as she saw Misty's younger self walk in the opposite direction from the Pokémon Center. "Wait why are you walking the other way?"

"You really don't pay attention do you," Misty was starting to get annoyed with her sister "I said that we had an argument in the center and I ran off."

"Now shouldn't we follow your younger self?" (DA)

"Again I already told you. We can't contact my younger self or the guys for that can leave dire consequences on the future. Knowing our luck today, it probably won't be good." (M)

"Well what do you want to do?" (DA)

"I've got a plan already started: We stay here until my younger self and the guys fight off Team Rocket and the three stooges, then we head to where we separated, then… truth be told, I'm out of ideas right now." (M)

"Misty hadn't you thought this through at all?" (DA)

Misty was thinking, 'Okay sure, I'll remember that next time I time travel.' Her sisters weren't the brightest stars in the galaxy but they each had their moments but of course this wasn't one of them.

While she was thinking this, she was saying to Daisy, "Of course I haven't thought this through! All I wanted was stay at home and get this day over with. I didn't plan on going to the mall, meeting someone I've never seen before, or traveling back ten years into the past."

Daisy let out a huge sigh. She had lost her faith in her sister to get them back to the present. She then found the courage to speak up again. "Ok whatever, let's look at the facts: we have no money, no Pokémon, we don't have a working plan, and to top it all off, we're stuck here until young Misty tells Ash she loves him, but she's too stubborn so that won't happen. Sounds to me like WE'RE LIKE, TOTALLY SCREWED!" (DA)

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Misty said this in a quick, fate-accepting and sarcastic way as she knew that they were screwed from the start. She remembered that there were supposedly "Laws to time traveling" that had to be followed as well as the time limit that was put on her. She had to finish her quest before sunset on that day or else her chances to be with Ash would disappear completely.

"Well, one things for sure; we'll never get home now!" (DA)

~End Chapter 2~

Ch. 2 Recap: So Chapter 2 ends with Daisy going back in time w/ Misty and loosing all faith he had in her. Will the two ever be able to return to their original time? What will happen to Ash & Misty? Will they be able to reveal their feelings to each other before sunset? Find out more in Chapter 3 (to be posted soon).

**NOTE:**** When Daisy's talking about the 5 stages of love, it is just something I came up with off the top of my head AND IN NO WAY SHOULD ANYONE EVER BELIEVE THEY ARE TRUE FOR I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY ARE TRUE! I CAME UP WITH IT TO ADD TO MISTY'S SITUATION! **

Ok. So this is what I have now. It still may seem cheesy at times but this is my first fic and I still don't really know what I'm doing. But if you are reading this, please rate and comment. Also don't hesitate to say what I could change or what I could add in this or future chapters. I'll answer any questions you guys have in the next chapter overview.

Thanks

Ziggyricer9615


End file.
